Love From Afar
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: Short one-shot on Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye. Takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation. SExLJ.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the G.I. Joe's. =_(**

**Love From Afar**

The toned, rippling muscles cloaked in black did nothing to keep her focus on the running mill. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck as her heart raced from the next eighty pound weight being lifted in front of her. They were mesmerizing, and it didn't help that their owner was as equally mysterious. Her thumb danced across the controls of the ancient contraption to another five miles, her eyes never seizing of their place. She tried to keep her poker face as the ninja kept on pressing without a fault in his form. Her eyes tried to stay on the horizon, but it didn't help that her horizon happened to be were he was. From all the other workbenches he just had to pick the one in front of her. So close and yet so far. An unknown tease to her part. One that needed his attention, badly.

She let her mind detach itself from her body to not embarrass herself. She thought about earlier on on the week. How their war with COBRA didn't seem to seize in the slightest. How, by a flick of a finger, COBRA had all the Joe's killed.

Friends, comrades, all gone on one fateful, cruel night.

Well not all.

A flicker of movement made her eyes focus on the powerful ninja as the master started his _katas_, still in her direct line of sight. The blades danced gracefully in his strong grasp. She wondered if he had ever danced before. How would it feel to have his hands on her hips, so close to fill her satisfaction. How would her heart react to his body being so close that she would be able to feel the heat emanating from his body.

She caught her self before continuing further. He was her _comrade_, not her _crush_. She was not a hormonal teenager in high school anymore. She was a grown woman in one of the highest ranks of the army. A _Joe_. _This_ would not be happening.

The whispers of the katana blades entranced her further in their movements as her heart raced faster than her feet. In a moment of weakness, her eyes met with his visor.

She hoped he wouldn't have noticed as she turned her eyes to the control panel, feeling a warmth in her cheeks. It was already too late as she saw the black cloaked ninja completely stop in the middle of his _kata_.

_'Shit.'_

She kept her eyes trained on the numbers indicating the many miles she had run.

_12 miles_

_13 miles_

The sun was setting, engulfing the room in the last golden rays of sunlight. Queuing for the night to come.

_13 1/2 miles_

From the corner of her vision she could see the ninja master tilt his head to the side in thought. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

_14 miles_

She was close to her goal. If only she wasn't so distracted.

_14 1/2 miles_

Her breath hitched when he started to make his way to her side. She couldn't see the sweat on him, as she saw on any other guy because of the gear. Just once she would like to see him without it. The thoughts were driving her crazy.

_15 miles_

Her goal reached, she stopped the machine and stayed standing for a moment to catch her breath from the close proximity of their bodies.

They were alone. Thank God. If any of the others could see her now, they would most likely break down from laughter.

The room slowly started to disappear into the darkness. Much like the suit he wore. The shadows growing along the walls.

They were cloaked in silence. A silence that he would have been familiar with if it didn't have so much tension.

Alison took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, Snake Eyes?" She wished she knew his real name.

She received another tilt of the head. He was so annoying. It was infuriating. He looked like an adorable puppy doing that. A puppy with a shadowed past deeper than the one on the wall and especially a puppy with a lot of dangerous weapons on him. She wanted to know how many there were on him. Alison wished she could take them all of him. One by one.

Alison turned her head so her eyes could look into the visor. What was the color of his eyes?

Snake Eyes took a step closer into the bubble of personal space she had, a light blush rising on her cheeks as he stood next to her. She inwardly scolded herself for doing so.

His head tilted to the other side. _'What does he want?'_ her mind screamed.

From this angle, she could see the strong muscles that ran from his neck to his torso. Every bump and curve seemed endless on his body. Being a good head shorter had its advantages. She hated it, how he made her feel. And how there was such a great possibility that her feelings were one sided. Her heart beated faster when he brought his hand down on her shoulder and lightly pulled back while the other rested on hand rest of the machine.

_'What the-oh.'_ Her mind put it all together.

Alison got off the running mill as Snake Eyes made himself comfortable with the available space. As he started the old thing, Alison took the water bottle that resided beside it and took her fair share of it as she turned on her heel to leave, taking the gym bag with her.

A thought flew by her mind, completely stopping her in place. She turned back on to the ninja in the scene. There were at least four other running mills and two other work benches. _'Why would he...?'_

Her eyes trailed up to his mask. Her cheeks flushed when she saw one of the corners of where his lips should have been raised up to what could only be called a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Whew. That took a while. (Not really. It was just really late and I fell asleep.) I'm still a Snake Eyes and Scarlet fan, but this just came up. This is my first time trying out this couple, so tell me what'cha think.**


End file.
